beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Evangeline Salvatore
This roleplay character belongs to Caitlyn and can be found here. : "I don't get how some people can see immortality as a gift. It's not - it's a curse. I have to deal with the fact that I'm never going to see my parents ever again, and it scares me. I hate being a vampire." : -Evangeline reflects on her life Evangeline "Eva" Salvatore is a protagonist, and one of the female leads of The Vampire Diaries. She is the daughter of Zach Salvatore and Amanda Rivers, and is a descendant of the Salvatore bloodline. She is the distant niece to Damon and Stefan, descended by their half-brother. Evangeline's mother was a hunter, and drank vervain to keep vampires from feeding on her. When she was pregnant with Evangeline, she doubled her intake. The amount of vervain that Amanda consumed had an affect on Evangeline, which caused her to be born with vervain running throughout her system. She originally lived with her mother, but after a tragic housefire that took her life, Evangeline moved to Mystic Falls to live with her father, where she currently resides at the Salvatore Boarding House. A year after she moved back in with her father, Stefan Salvatore soon turned up after discovering Elena Gilbert and her shocking resemblance towards Katherine Pierce. After Damon's arrival, Zach and Stefan managed to weaken Damon, and lock him in the basement of the Salvatore Boarding House. Due to previous mind compulsion, Damon showed that he still had an influence over Caroline Forbes and compelled her to free him. He attempted to kill Caroline for her blood, but Zach stopped him. Before Eva had a chance to make her escape with Caroline, Damon caught up with her and in a fit of rage, forcefully fed Evangeline his blood before snapping her neck - forcing Zach to witness his worst fear of his only daughter turning into a vampire before, his neck was snapped as well by Damon. Due to the vervain in her system, it affected Evangeline's transition, and made her a human - vampire hybrid. Evangeline is a member of the Salvatore family. Biography Early Life Evangeline's mother, Amanda Rivers, came from a familt of hunters. The River's are a long line of family hunters that specialised in the hunting of supernatural creatures, partically vampires, going back as far as the 1500s. Amanda's father (Evangeline's grandfather) was said to be an exceptionally good hunter, therefore making Amanda trained from the best of the best. Like all vampire hunters, and somewhat similar to Zach (who had known about vampires due to his vampire heritage), Amanda drank vervain to keep vampires from feeding on her. Zach and Amanda had an on and off relationship. Zach didn't want to get too close to anyone and start a serious relationship in fears of starting a family and loosing them to Damon Salvatore; his 150 year old vampire uncle. Amanda's pregnancy was unplanned, and both devastated and scared Zach. Instead of having an abortion or giving up the baby for adoption (which Zach highly suggested), Amanda decided to keep the baby. She doubled her intake of vervain, hoping that it would give better protection for her and her unborn child. Evangeline was born on the 13th of October in 1994. On the birth certificate, Evangeline was given her mother's last name instead of her father's. Zach wanted to give his only child all the protection he could, and keep her away from the hands of his sadistic vampire uncle. Amanda tore herself away from the hunting life to raise her daughter peacefully. Evangeline grew up with her mother, however she would have constant stays over at the Salvatore Boarding House with her father. While Zach lived in constant fear for his daughter's life, he still wanted to be apart of her life and watch her grow. Without the knowledge of Evangeline, both of her parents would drug her drinks with vervain as much as they could. Evangeline was a very bright child for her age, and matured much faster than those her age. She was also very sporty and did a number of sport activities such as swimming, football, volleyball and boxing. She had a high confidence about herself and wasn't afraid to take a stand. Evangeline was eight years old when she first met Stefan Salvatore. She had been staying with her father for the weekend when Stefan decided to drop by. Zach encouraged Stefan to leave as soon as possible, claiming that he did not want to risk Damon appearing while Evangeline was staying with him. Stefan was introduced to Evangeline as an old family friend, and left on the second day. Despite how close Evangeline was with her mother and father, neither of them told Evangeline about their histories. Amanda didn't mention anything of how she hunted and killed so many vampires, or the fact that her entire heritage were vampire hunters. Zach also kept his family line a secret, including the fact that Stefan Salvatore was really her great-something uncle from 1864. There was also one other thing that both, Zach and Amanda both knew about that Evangeline did not. When Amanda was pregnant with Evangeline she doubled her intake of vervain to keep herself and her baby safe. Amanda knew she would be an easy target for vampires (double the blood intake), and it would be difficult for her to fight back if she were to be attacked while with child. Due to the amount of vervain intake, some of that was past through Evangeline's bloodstream. And by the time she was born, Evangeline was born with vervain, the very plant that is toxic to all vampires, running through her blood system. By the time Evangeline was 15, her mother and herself became the victim of a house fire. Unknown to Amanda or Evangeline, the house had been lit on fire by a vampire from Amanda's past; David. Many years ago, Amanda had in fact hunted down Davis and his so called 'coven'. Amanda destroyed the entire coven of vampires but was unable to kill David before he fled, so she let him go. Throughout the years, David was furious at Amanda for taking away his family and leaving him to spend eternity alone on the earth. He had been planning his revenge on Amanda the moment she took away his family. Amanda and Evangeline were caught in the fire and were moments away from death. Due to the amount of smoke filling the air, Evangeline became unconscious. When she woke up, she saw bright lights with people in white clothing hovering over her. Fire-fighters had managed to pull Evangeline out from the burning house where she was then rushed to hospital. Amanda, tragically, did not survive the fire, and was burnt alive. Because Evangeline had no where else to go, she was then forced to live with her father, Zach (not that she had any hesitation, or objections). Zach, on the other hand, was very hesitate on the fact that his daughter would be living with him. He lived in fear that Stefan would show up once more, and that would result in Damon coming to town, and finding out about Evangeline. After remaining in hospital for a week, Evangeline was taken home to the Salvatore Boarding House. Evangeline was still shaken up due to the life-threatening experience that resulted in the death of her mother. She was taken to a few therapist sessions to deal with the experience, along with the support of her father. She enrolled herself into the local high school (Mystic Falls High School), where she fitted in perfectly. Appearances Trivia Site Official Roleplay Account - www.bebo.com/BanefulBloodstream Category:TVD Characters Category:TVD Non Canons Category:Salvatore Family Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:Hybrid Category:Female Category:Caity95